How to Win!
How to Win! ~Toccata to Fugue yori~ (How to Win! ～トッカータとフーガより～ lit. How to Win! ~from Toccata and Fugue~) is the second track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 2 and the Musik featured in J.S. Bach. It was also used as ending theme for Mother Provides the Crab, Hippo Becomes a Rhino. The song is based on Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 何度も言うが これは大事だ 聞き逃すから 失敗すんだ 何度も言うが ここを押さえりゃ なんとかなるさ 乗り越えられる どんな奴だって楽したい どんな奴だって寂しい 何度も言うが もう一度言おう これを守れば 君は英雄 タイミング逃すと言いづらい なんか気が抜ける〜 (Hey)簡単な話だよ 難しくないさ (Hey)ちょっとしたコツだけは掴め (Hey)最初から諦めちゃ出来るわけもないさ (Hey)失敗を恐れずにやってみろ |-| Romaji= Nandomo yuu ga kore wa daiji da Kikonogasu kara shippai sunda Nandomo yuu ga koko o osaerya Nantoko naru sa norikoerareru Donna yatsu datte tanoshitai Donna yatsu datte samishii Nandomo yuu ga mou ichido yuou Kore o mamoreba kimi wa eiyuu Timing nogasu to iizurai Nanka ki ga nukeru Hey! Kantan na hanashi da yo muzukashikunai sa Hey! Chotto shita kotsu dake wa tsukame Hey! Saisho kara akiramecha dekiru wake mo nai sa Hey! Shippai o osorezu ni yattemiro |-| English= I'll say it again and again, this is important You fail to hear it, so you fail I'll say it again and again, if you gain control here You can manage somehow or another, you can overcome it Any fella wants to have fun, after all Any fella is lonely sometimes, after all I'll say it again and again, I'll say it once more If you protect this, you are a hero It's hard to say when I miss the timing I somehow feel spent Hey! It's a simple a talk, it's not difficult Hey! Just a little knack for it is something you need to grasp Hey! If you give up from the start, there is no way you can do it Hey! Don't be afraid of failure and try doing it Full Japanese= 何度も言うが これは大事だ 聞き逃すから 失敗すんだ 何度も言うが ここを押さえりゃ なんとかなるさ 乗り越えられる どんな奴だって楽したい どんな奴だって寂しい 何度も言うが もう一度言おう これを守れば 君は英雄 タイミング逃すと言いづらい なんか気が抜ける〜 (Hey)簡単な話だよ 難しくないさ (Hey)ちょっとしたコツだけは掴め (Hey)最初から諦めちゃ出来るわけもないさ (Hey)失敗を恐れずにやってみろ (Come on) 何度も言うが 君にも出来る 本気じゃないから 身につかないんだ 何度も言うが 高くはないさ 繰り返すだけ 同じことを どんな奴だって生きる どんな奴だって笑う 何度も言うが もう一度言おう これを出来れば 君は英雄 タイミング逃すと言いづらい なんか気が抜ける〜 (Hey)単純な構造だよ難しくないさ (Hey)最初からたくさんは無理さ (Come on) (Hey)今すぐに始めれば間に合うもんさ (Hey)誰かのと比べてはダメさ Hey guy (Hey)単純な構造だよ難しくないさ (Hey)最初からたくさんは無理さ (Hey)今すぐに始めれば間に合うもんさ (Hey)誰かのと比べてはダメさ Hey guy |-| Romaji= Nandomo yuu ga kore wa daiji da Kikonogasu kara shippai sunda Nandomo yuu ga koko o osaerya Nantoko naru sa norikoerareru Donna yatsu datte tanoshitai Donna yatsu datte samishii Nandomo yuu ga mou ichido yuou Kore o mamoreba kimi wa eiyuu Timing nogasu to iizurai Nanka ki ga nukeru~ Hey! Kantan na hanashi da yo muzukashikunai sa Hey! Chotto shita kotsu dake wa tsukame Hey! Saisho kara akiramecha dekiru wake mo nai sa Hey! Shippai o osorezu ni yattemiro Come on! Nandomo yuu ga kimi ni mo dekiru Honki janai kara mi ni tsukanai nda Nandomo yuu ga takaku wa nai sa Kurikaesu dake onaji koto o Donna yatsu datte ikiru Donna yatsu datte warau Nandomo yuu ga mou ichido iou Kore o dekireba kimi wa eiyuu Timing nogasu to iizurai Nanka ki ga nukeru~ Hey! Tanjuun na kouzou da yo muzukashikunai sa Hey! Saisho kara takusan wa muri sa Come on! Hey! Ima sugu ni hajimereba maniau mon sa Hey! Dare ka no to kurabete wa dame sa Hey guy Hey! Tanjuun kouzou da yo muzukashikunai sa Hey! Saisho kara takusan wa muri sa Hey! Ima sugu ni hajimereba maniau mon sa Hey! Dare ka no to kurabete wa dame sa Hey guy |-| English= I'll say it again and again, this is important You fail to hear it, so you fail I'll say it again and again, if you gain control here You can manage somehow or another, you can overcome it Any fella wants to have fun, after all Any fella is lonely sometimes, after all I'll say it again and again, I'll say it once more If you protect this, you are a hero It's hard to say when I miss the timing I somehow feel spent Hey! It's a simple a talk, it's not difficult Hey! Just a little knack for it is something you need to grasp Hey! If you give up from the start, there is no way you can do it Hey! Don't be afraid of failure and try doing it Come on! I’ll say it again and again, you can do it It’s not serious, so don’t reach so hard I’ll say it again and again, it’s not a tall order Just do the same things over again Any fella needs to live, after all Any fella needs to smile, after all I’ll say it again and again, I’ll say it once more If you protect this, you are a hero It’s hard to say when I miss the timing I somehow feel spent Hey! It’s a simple pattern, it’s not difficult Hey! A lot’s impossible from the start Come on! Hey! If you start now, you’ll make it on time Hey! It’s no good to compare yourself Hey guy Hey! It’s a simple pattern, it’s not difficult Hey! A lot’s impossible from the start Hey! If you start now, you’ll make it in time Hey! It’s no good to compare yourself Hey guy Story Bach was first seen using the Musik in The First ClassicaLoid to stop the instability created by the simultaneous use of Musik by all of the composers in Otowakan. He used it again in J.S. Bach to stop Beethoven and Mozart from causing a rampage in Arkhe. In 2nd Season, Wagner stole Bach's Musik during their confrontation, allowing him to use Toccata and Fugue against him. Trivia * This is currently the only Musik based on an organ solo piece. * It is unclear if Bach originally intended the piece for organ. Some people argue that it was for solo violin or Harpsichord. * Only a small section of the Fugue, specifically where the first iteration of the subject followed by the answer, plays in the last section. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Bach Musik